


Our (in)difference

by R_A_N_Kirstein



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Drabble, Drunkenness, Gen, Gilver and Vergil are NOT the same person, Gilver learns what insecurity means (from his own experience), Mercenaries, Secret Identity, Tony's a cunning bitch this time
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_A_N_Kirstein/pseuds/R_A_N_Kirstein
Summary: Оба хранят свои тайны. И оба пойдут на все, чтобы узнать, что скрывает другой."— Гииил… — тянет явно пьяный парень, подняв глаза на забинтованное лицо человека в зеленом. — Ты… гений.— А ты отвратительно пьян, — со вздохом произносит Гилвер, отворачиваясь от улыбающегося лица напарника. Выслушивать его несвязный бред в планы на этот вечер не входило. Впрочем, как и тащить этого засранца домой."
Kudos: 1





	Our (in)difference

**Author's Note:**

> я не знаю что я делаю я не знаю оно само ыааыаа
> 
> Лучше бы конечно пилила перевод новеллы, чем писала по ней фанфики, но не сказать, что я жалею о содеянном...
> 
> Слэша нет, но кто захочет, тот найдет, все как всегда в ваших руках.
> 
> Герион, спасибо за вдохновение и за то что пинал меня в процессе.

Тони пил мало и редко. Алкоголь, конечно, не вызывал в нем отвращения, но и не привлекал — сладкое сливочное мороженое прельщало молодого наемника куда больше. Однако в тяжелый день случались исключения.

Две фигуры нестройно ковыляли вверх по узкому плохо освещенному переулку. Грязная улочка заканчивалась тупиком, в котором и располагался бар, откуда десятки таких же фигур выбирались каждую ночь и совсем уж безнадежные единицы — каждое утро. Только хорошенько приглядевшись, в темноте можно было различить одежду этой “пары”, довольно необычную для типичных посетителей подобного заведения. Один, высокий и стройный, был одет в отлично сшитый и наверняка дорогой зеленый костюм и твердо вышагивал по переулку, стуча каблуками лакированных туфель, ни на сантиметр не сгибаясь под весом компаньона, почти всем корпусом навалившегося на его плечо и сцепившего пальцы где-то у него на груди. Его приятель (приятель ли?), еле волочивший ноги по влажному от недавнего дождя асфальту, вяло путался в сползшей с сильных плеч короткой красной куртке и то и дело потряхивал головой, пытаясь смахнуть с лица длинные серебряные волосы, совсем не подходящие юному возрасту их обладателя.

— Гииил… — тянет явно пьяный парень, подняв глаза на забинтованное лицо человека в зеленом. — Ты… гений.

— А ты отвратительно пьян, — со вздохом произносит Гилвер, отворачиваясь от улыбающегося лица напарника. Выслушивать его несвязный бред в планы на этот вечер не входило. Впрочем, как и тащить этого засранца домой.

— Тебе ведь с твоими бинтами ничего в бою не мешает, получается? — продолжает юнец, отплевываясь от пряди, угодившей в уголок рта.

— Единственное, что мешает мне в бою, это ты, Тони, — лжет наемник и скидывает с себя руки приставучего парня. Тони, как в невесомости, относит назад, и он чуть не шлепается на мокрый тротуар, но от болезненного падения его останавливает Гилвер, обеими руками схвативший его за ворот куртки и с силой притянувший к себе. Тони забывает переставлять ноги, и движение, с которым его прижимают к отсыревшей кирпичной стене, от этого напоминает странный вальс.

— Хватит! На таком воздухе трезвеют минут за десять, а ты — тем более. Приходи в себя! — шипит Гил.

Тони все с той же пьяной ухмылкой мажет по скрытому повязками лицу взглядом из-под полуприкрытых век:

— А я не хочу. — И беззаботно, невпопад смеется, запрокидывая голову к черному небу. Гилвер только сильнее хмурится и в ответ резко встряхивает неугомонного напарника так, что тот стукается затылком о шершавую поверхность. Тони лишь лениво мотает головой пару раз.

— Слууушай, может, мне так же ходить? — молодой наемник, кажется, на секунду все же фокусируется на том, что видит перед собой. — Будем с тобой… как… лучшая команда в “Погребке Бобби”. Эээ… — Тони замолкает, по-видимому, придумывая название их воображаемому дуэту и вместо слов лишь делает неопределенный жест рукой. Гилвер, пытающийся сохранить остатки самообладания, говорит нарочито тихо, но четко выговаривает каждое слово, склонившись к лицу беловолосого парня, видимо, в надежде, что рациональный тон приведет того в чувство и отобьет желание дурачиться:

— Если ты думаешь, что таким образом уменьшишь число желающих сорвать гигантский куш в виде той суммы, что назначена за твою бестолковую голову, то глубоко ошибаешься. После недавних событий твоя рожа и манера держаться знакома чуть ли не каждому в преступном мире, и никакие бинты тебе с этим не помогут. — Он склоняет голову набок и прищуривается. — С твоей-то страстью к показухе не верится, что ты действительно согласишься скрыть часть того, что так старательно выставляешь напоказ. Кроме того... — Гилвер делает паузу, чтобы обдумать то, что собирается сказать, но по неизвестной причине все до единой мысли будто испаряются из головы, и он машинально заканчивает фразу — ...в таком случае нас с тобой будет не отличить. Разве ты этого хочешь?

Тони не знает, насколько буквальное значение имеют в этот момент слова Гилвера. Или, по крайней мере, у последнего складывается такое впечатление. В зрачках голубых глаз на мгновение сверкает озорной огонь и Тони скалит белые острые зубы в хитрой улыбке.

Возможно, Гилвер наговорил лишнего. Он наконец отпускает красную куртку из железной хватки и отстраняется, еще раз взволнованно прокручивая в голове свою последнюю фразу.

_“...нас с тобой будет не отличить…”_

_Дьявол._

— О-оу, какие милые маленькие детали обо мне ты замечаешь… С остальными тоже так? Может, помнишь, какого цвета была рубашка сплетника Экола сегодня вечером?

— Нет, это не-

— Ах, так я для тебя особенный? Тогда я польщен.

Этот паяц, потерявший последние крохи стыда вместе со способностью трезво мыслить и твердо стоять на ногах, своим поведением мог вогнать в краску даже Гилвера.

— Раз ты против идеи быть одинаковыми безликими куклами, как ты, может, попробуем другой вариант? — Тони понижает голос, и подается вперед сам, за руку осторожно притягивая к себе напарника, всё ещё смущенного и немного растерянного. Вдруг он живо вскидывает голову, чтоб встретиться с ним взглядом, абсолютно не похожим на тот ленивый и блуждающий, как пару минут назад. — Что если эти мерзкие бинты совсем снять?..

И прежде, чем до Гилвера в полной мере доходит смысл сказанного, Тони с неприсущей людям в подобном состоянии ловкостью запускает пальцы под повязки на его щеке, слегка поддевая их. Такой живой жар на собственной коже мгновенно заставляет какой-то переключатель внутри Гилвера щелкнуть, и тот рефлекторно, не церемонясь, хватает Тони за запястья, отрывая его руки от своего лица и фиксирует их у парня над головой, твердо вжимает в шершавую стену.

Безусловно, Гилвер знал, что желающие выяснить о нем как можно больше рано или поздно найдутся — в обществе наемников не приветствуют слишком уж темных личностей, коей он и является в глазах окружающих. А еще он знал, что любого, кто попытается сунуть нос не в свое дело, будет ждать намного более плачевная участь. Может, позже до Тони и дойдут слухи о неком несчастном, которого нашли рассеченным надвое после того, как он отправился на поиск информации о таинственном человеке в бинтах… Но Тони не дурак — он прекрасно осведомлен о том, что слухам доверять нельзя, и скорее всего просто выкинет страшную историю из головы. Останется все в таком же неведении. Таков план. И отступать от него Гилвер не собирается, поэтому не без труда подавляет волну чистого гнева, за долю секунды поднявшуюся внутри. Делает медленный вдох, возвращая себе нерушимое самообладание и, глядя наглому парню в глаза, чеканит:

— Не испытывай мое терпение, Тони.

Он позволяет зловещему холоду Преисподней на миг просквозить в этой реплике, чтоб она как можно лучше отпечаталась в нечетком сознании безрассудного наемника. Несколько секунд Тони молчит, лишь взгляд его голубых глаз, внезапно почерневших из-за расширившихся зрачков, мечется по все еще скрытому ненавистными повязками лицу напротив, будто ища на нем уязвимое место, пытаясь пробраться к истине, на краткий миг ставшей слишком доступной. Его сбившееся дыхание обжигает Черного Рыцаря, даже несмотря на ночную свежесть воздуха вокруг, и больше никакая маскировка не спасает от ужасного в своей новизне чувства незащищенности. Уверенность Гилвера в своей неуязвимости впервые дает трещину точно в месте прикосновения Тони, и мерзкое ощущение жидким электричеством просачивается сквозь нее куда-то под сердце, пеленой застилает глаза. Руки дрожат, и стальная хватка на запястьях Тони ослабевает, освобождая их.

— Когда-нибудь твоим играм с огнем придет конец, и, поверь мне... счастливым он не будет, — ровным тоном заявляет Гилвер, прежде чем сделать шаг назад от все еще безмолвно следящего за ним Тони. В голосе человека в бинтах сложно различить хоть одну эмоцию, но лишь потому, что внутри у него слишком разнообразный клубок противоречивых чувств, которые в конечном итоге нивелируют друг друга. Будто цвета радуги, которые складываются в один единственный белый луч. Ничто не выдает истинных помыслов Черного Рыцаря ада. Все так, как и должно быть. Но правильным все выглядит лишь снаружи.

***

На следующий день Тони видит, что бинты перекочевали и на руки загадочного наемника, так что теперь не открыто ни сантиметра кожи. Он чувствует в этом свою вину, особенно остро, когда видит, с каким усердием Гилвер избегает случайных прикосновений. А Гилвер думает, наверное, впервые настолько долго и тщательно анализирует произошедшее. Но только самого себя он понять не может, поэтому просто решает закрыться как можно сильнее, предпринимает жалкую попытку усилить свою ложную броню, чтоб заглушить противный голос уже навсегда поселившегося внутри осознания собственных сил, а точнее, их _(не таких уж и безграничных)_ пределов.


End file.
